channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
A Simple Premise
A Simple Premise is a 2012 TST gameshow project. While the show's visuals will be recorded via ROBLOX, its audio will be recorded over Skype in much the same way WIIB is recorded. The show features two teams - red and blue (originally green and red) - competing against each other to be the most entertaining. Development It was announced as early as February 2011 that it was possible that a Roblox Mock The Week would appear on Channel TST. However, with the prolonged work on Roblox Robot Wars and the introduction of WIIB, there would be very little time or need to work on a second ''TST news show. However, just over a year later, ideas for a Roblox Mock The Week devoted entirely to the ''Scenes We'd Like To See ''segment were bandied around and eventually a list of 50 SWLTS subjects were created. Two months later, the idea was developed into A Simple Premise - a show combining elements of Mock The Week, Whose Line Is It Anyway and Just A Minute. The show's name comes from its very simple format and borrows a section of the channel name The ''Simple''ton Thing. However, as with most new ideas in 2012, at this point Jon only intended to make a pilot episode to see what people thought of it. The idea was briefly mentioned in the April ''What's Really Happening, but since the focus of said video was to announce the release of Extreme, nothing detailed was said about ASP. On 29th April, the A Simple Premise set was completed and Jon asked that the seven people required for the pilot contact him on Skype to tell him of the most convenient recording times. At this point, however, Rellik - who had been a panelist on the red team - had decided to focus on other work and therefore pulled out of the pilot. His slot was quickly filled by another guest but, despite a full panel, being unable to contact guests meant delays were put even further onto the possible May schedule. June arrived and the panel was full once again, with the filming date expected to be between June and August. However, it was also decided to replace the panel as many guests were frequently otherwise engaged. It had been decided long before this point in the show's development that, in order to seperate ASP ''from the Roblox community, real names would be used when crediting and addressing guests, including Charlie (the computer) and Jon (the host), but before anything further could happen the whole panel would need to be filled. In October, with A Simple Premise inducted into the Full Throttle movement, the idea to record the show on Roblox was abandoned. Format Two teams of three players compete against each other in randomly-chosen games in an attempt to be the most entertaining. The team who ends up the most entertaining in each game is rewarded with a point. Each game has its own rules, while incorporating 'universal' rules, such as the 'withdrawal' and 'failure' rules. '''Withdrawal Rule '- A player/team can withdraw from a game at any point before their performance starts. If they do withdraw, the opposing team will automatically get a point on top of any 'humour' points they recieve. However, if both teams withdraw, no points can be awarded, as expected. 'Failure Rule '- In one minute games, if a player fails to perform for the whole minute, the other team will automatically get a point on top of any 'humour' points they recieve. However, if both teams fail, their performances will be assessed up until failure. Games, players and game subjects were randomly selected by the 'resident computer' - in reality the control booth at the back of the set, operated by comandomike. Games In order to win points, panelists would have to take part in games randomly selected by the computer. Each game was unique in that it had different rules and regulations. Almost all games were played by one player from each team only; some featured two players, and both Sod's Scenarios and ''Song Sung Blue ''featured all players (the latter featured a 'stand back' rule, however). Sod's Scenarios All six players take part in this quickfire round, suggesting responses to randomly-selected scenarios. Prop Shop One player from either team take part in this round; both players are given a made-up subject and a different prop, which they must talk about for one minute relating to the subject. Occasionally, a subject will be affected by the unique 'You Are Jon' rule, meaning players must talk about the prop relating to Jon instead of themselves. Improper Impersonations One player from either team take part in this round; both players are given a made-up subject and a different celebrity, who they must impersonate for one minute while talking about the subject. Looking For A Friend One player from either team take part in this round; both players are given a different celebrity, who they must impersonate for one minute while pretending to take part in a dating video. Song Sung Blue Any number of players from either team take part in this round; both teams are given a different made-up song name and must improvise lyrics to the song name. "School Is Teacher" One player from either team take part in this round; both players are given a different made-up subject, which they must then talk about while pretending to be a teacher. Don't Say It One player from either team take part in this round; both players are given a different made-up subject, which they must talk about for one minute without saying a certain word. Expressed Feelings One player from either team take part in this round; both players are given a different made-up subject, which they must talk about for one minute without repeating (words other than those in the given subject) or deviating (changing the subject). Anyone can interrupt to point out their errors, providing their interruption is legit. Crossed Lines Two players from either team take part in this round; both teams are given three different words to start of an anecdote, and the team must continue the story for one minute while alternating who tells the story. News Amuse One player from either team take part in this round; the player pretends to be a news reporter or weatherman stood in front of the large screen talking about what the screen displays while it is constantly changing. Conflicting Opinions One player from either team take part in this round; both players are given a different made-up subject, which they must talk in favour of for one minute. When the buzzer sounds, they must reverse their opinion and views. Episodes Pilot (2012) Category:Projects Category:2012